Adam
'''Adam, labeled The Average Man, was a contestant on team Massive Failures, until he was later switched to team Epic Winners by Zach Sherwin on High Heroes in a Half Shell. Info Adam is very kind, but somewhat stubborn, and the love interest of Eve. Before their relationship, he tended to be very determined, strong, and kind, but would often swoon over Eve, and get carried away with thoughts of her. Upon their relationship, he became much more naïve and short minded, letting Eve lead many of his thought, and became much easier to overtake, as Cleopatra was able to convince him to vote himself out. He is protective of Eve no matter what, and upon hurting her, became very sad and on edge. History He makes his debut in Pilots, Rivers, and Bad Kanye West Jokes and is put in the Team Massive Failures for losing his battle against Eve. He makes it across, but his team loses regardless. He also helps Eve up onto show, despite the two being on opposite teams. Despite making an appearance in Wright Wing Brothers, he is not specifically shown competing in the challenge. Regardless, his team wins the challenge. At one point, when Eve mentions that the challenge isn't going well for her team, he mentions that his own team should be nicer towards them. In The Dynamic Do-Over, his hatred for Goku begins when he attempts to flirt with Eve. His rivalry truly begins with Goku during Apoca-Rick, when the two fight over Eve. It gets physical fast when Goku attempts to use the Kamehameha Wave before Adam quickly kicks him hard in his nuts, despite having mentioned that he was a pacifist, though it was more done out of self-defense. The rivalry carries on in You Might Pass, where he argues with Goku at one point. He tries to stay nice, twice standing up for Goku, though the jock's anger gets the best of him. Adam's stubbornness quickly gets the best of him in Cooking With Chemicals, when after Michael Jordan sarcastically responded to his suggestion, he gave the same response back later, sparking a fight among the group that nearly led to their loss. In I'm Feeling Lucky, he shoots out Cleopatra, and later hides with Miley Cyrus before Mr. T confronts them and all three are shot out by a mystery competitor, later revealed to be Chuck Norris. When the chemicals kick in during You're in the Wrong Neighborhood, his love for Eve quickly blossoms further. He later attempts to lead his team, directing them in designing their house, though leading the team proves ill-fated when Cleopatra flirts with him to get access into the house, marking the start of Cleopatra's manipulation over him. He attempts to help his team during Shakespeare Dat Ass, although he isn't shown doing much. When Goku returns as an intern, Justin Bieber lures the new intern over to punch Adam in the face and knock him aside as revenge for the events during Apoca-Rick. During Pretty the Fool, he attempts to more directly confess his love for Eve, but the challenge begins shortly before. He also wishes for Eve to be picked as the model for the Epic Winners, but is disappointed when Master Chief is instead chosen. After spotting Adam peaking into the Epic Winners' trailer to see how Eve is doing, Cleopatra mistakes it for him cheating, then decides to use this against him, having him do as she tells him. He is supposedly used as a reward for the winners of the challenge during High Heroes in a Half Shell, but after the Massive Failures win, it's revealed that he was a reward for the Winners, ultimately being moved to the Epic Winners after the challenge. In the middle of the challenge in Avengers, he finally confesses his love to Eve, with some very strange "encouragement" from Cleopatra. After the challenge, Adam makes it through the merge with the rest of the remaining competitors. In Shocking Truth, he has to confess to Eve what he had done, which hurts her emotionally and surprises her. Despite his promise, he voted off Bieber instead of himself, but still had to leave, and was taken away by God. In History Repeats Itself, he returns, and makes amends with Eve. They even make out at the end after seeing Miley and Napoleon doing so. Speech Adam is one of the 11 contestants to partake in the campaign in Mass Durbate. Name and Occupation: "I'm Adam, and...I guess my occupation is...being the first man alive? I don't know..." Reasons for deserving the money: "Oh, no, don't get me wrong. I'm in this FOR Eve. I fell in love with her the moment we met within the Garden of Eden, and, well...I had hoped to join this game to impress her and win her over. Then...I did! We're in love now! So, we're just hoping to make it to the final 2, and then split the prize money." What he's done: "Well, I think we can all agree that one of my shining moments since my first time here was hitting Goku hard in his Dragon Balls, shot out Cleopatra in the western challenge, and as of the last challenge, I...began dating the love of my life, Eve." Supporters: "Well, Eve, of course, and Cleopatra." Trivia *He, Kanye West, Neil deGrasse Tyson, Al Capone, Eve, Adolf Hitler (as Darth Vader) and Napoleon Dynamite (Master Chief) are the only contestants not sent out from a barrel on the dock. ** Adam was originally supposed to leave in a barrel, but was taken away by God. *He is one of the two people to switch teams, along with Napoleon Dynamite. *He is the first person to throw a challenge on purpose. *Adam is the second person to receive immunity/invincibility, as he could not be voted off in “High Heroes in a Half Shell” due to his recent team change, after Napoleon Dynamite (as Master Chief), followed by Neil deGrasse Tyson, Darth Vader, Justin Bieber, Al Capone and Eve. **Him and Eve are the only couple to both get immunity at some point. *He is one of three males to like more than one female, along with Kanye West (Eve and Cleopatra) and Mr. T (Marilyn Monroe and Lady Gaga). **He is the only one to have this become a problem as the series progresses. Category:Post-merge Category:Team Massive Failures Category:Team Epic Winners Category:Season 1 Category:Contestant